‘Information’ has become an absolutely essential part of every human activity. Over the time several protocols have been developed that facilitate sharing of information with information tourists for different applications.
Public exposure of the useful information related to the any strategic location such as a tourist spot, not only helps the tourist to navigate properly through out the said location but also provides the general knowledge about the particular location. The strategic location may include but not limited to a tourist spot, a museum, an article in the museum, a fort, an amusement park or a conference venue.
In the current scenario, audio, visual or audio-visual display of information is the most common means for information dissemination in such tourist spot. Wherein the tourist is always dependent on limited information, played or displayed related to that particular strategic location. Since there is no such technical provision where the tourist is enabled to receive detailed metadata about the particular strategic location along with the associated web based information on their personal communication device.
Since, the information age today is well pillared on the considerably developed communication protocols. The metadata transmission over a particular communication network having subscribed by plurality of tourists have been proved to be the best known method for information dissemination in an environment described above.
The metadata specific frequency selection for transmitting the metadata over a particular communication network has been confronted as one of the major technological challenge.
The existing communication modes being used such as internet protocol (IP), Wi-Fi, Bluetooth, ZigBee etc. However, the said communication modes require a special hardware support and setup for an infrastructure.
Hence it becomes inevitable to formulate a method and system which shall transmit metadata related to the particular strategic location over the beyond audible frequency signal on tourist's personal communication devices. The transmitted metadata shall provide tourist assistance and guided navigation to the tourist through out the particular tourist spot and help increasing their knowledge about it.
Lots of efforts have been made to develop various approaches to attempt the said problem; most of the generic methods do not utilize specific frequency for metadata transmission. Most of the prior arts do not enable the tourists to access the metadata related to the particular tourist spot on their personal communication devices for guided navigation through out the particular tourist spot.
Thus it becomes extremely necessary to provide a method and system for providing tourist assistance and guided navigation of a tourist spot by transmitting metadata transmission across the communication network which can utilize the beyond audible frequency signal, as well as existing hardware setup of a mobile communication device.
However, the existing methods and systems particularly are not capable of providing a solution for tourist assistance and guided navigation of a tourist spot by transmitting metadata across the communication network over the beyond audible frequency signal. Some of above mentioned methods known to us are as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,790,182 to Eck at al. teaches an ultrasound imaging system for imaging ultrasound scatterers, comprising a probe for transmitting ultrasound waves and detecting ultrasound echoes reflected by said ultrasound scatterers. The patent does not teach about metadata transmission across a communication network, over a beyond audible frequency signal.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,854,589 to How et al. teaches a magnetic/acoustic transducer, which can be used in security/smart tag applications. The patent does not teach about metadata transmission across a communication network, over a beyond audible frequency signal.
US20050171429 to Mathew et al. teaches a system and method for an improved image acquisition rate in an ultrasound imaging system. The patent application does not teach about metadata transmission across a communication network, over a beyond audible frequency signal.
WO2006119764 to Blaabjerg at al. teaches a system for determining the position of an object such as an array of measuring microphones relative to a fixed station of the system. The patent application does not teach about metadata transmission across a communication network, over a beyond audible frequency signal.
Filonenko et al. in “Investigating Ultrasonic Positioning on Mobile Phones” evaluates the innate ability of mobile phone speakers to produce ultrasound and the possible uses of this ability for accurate indoor positioning.
Simonite in “Bringing Cell-Phone Location-Sensing Indoors” teaches small beacons, fixed to a store's ceiling beam out an ultrasound signal at a frequency that can be picked up by a cell phone's microphone but not by human ears.
Richard et al. in “The Ultrasound Smartphone” teaches an ultrasound smartphone, coupled with a USB-based probe, enabling a compact, mobile computational platform and a medical imaging device that fits in the palm of a hand.
Mobisante Inc. in “Portable ultrasound scanner with a Smartphone” teaches a diagnostic for high-quality images at low cost based on the traditional ultrasound technology.
Suilivan in “Zoosh: An Alternative to Google Wallet & NFC” teaches Near Field Communication (NFC) using the simple speaker and microphone found in mobile devices.
The above mentioned prior arts fail to disclose an efficient method and system for metadata transmission across the communication network. The prior art also fail to disclose about a method and system which could utilize the beyond audible frequency signal as well as existing hardware setup of a mobile communication device for metadata transmission across a communication network for providing tourists with guided navigation.
Thus, in the light of the above mentioned background art, it is evident that, there is a long felt need for such a solution that can provide an effective method and system for providing tourist assistance and guided navigation of a tourist spot by transmitting metadata across the communication network over the beyond audible frequency signal utilizing existing hardware setup of a mobile communication device.